New methods of synthesizing highly functionalized compounds and compounds containing highly functionalized regions are being developed. Synthesis of jacaranone, a quinol with antitumor activity, and anhydrosibiromycinone, a derivative of sibiromycin, an antitumor antibiotic of the anthramycin class, have been completed. Methods are being developed for the regiospecific synthesis of anthracyclinones and indoloquinones; it is anticipated that these will be applied to the synthesis of Adriamycin and the mitomycins. Studies on the reactions of amide acetals will be applied to steroid synthesis.